chillfandomcom-20200216-history
EXE Virus TP
BoombombBoom: *smiles* I think, as long as I've got this, *moves the hand with the sword and sheath in it* I'll be fine. I'll not be alone.3:14FlametfhHonoo: *Walks up to Ecruos' urn and mutters something then walks away*Honoo: I'm going home.3:14Sonicstar3000well it was a joke but ok3:15FlametfhYeah, I know but it kinda ruined it for me.3:15Apallo The HedgehogApallo: -sees her place them down and is back in his arms-3:16Sonicstar3000bort smipsin3:17Boombombhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lbPbnxlH_OA plays againBoom: So, we'll be fine on our own, thanks, though.3:18FlametfhHonoo: *Looks back and sighs* If only I felt something about this... *Turns around and walks away*3:18MaverickHunterSigmaMonica: What exactly caused all this to begin with?3:18BoombombBoom: I'm not sure.Cya TDIfan83. ): 3:19FlametfhHonoo: *Ears twitch and eyes go purple but turn back* ... *Continues walking away*3:20Apallo The HedgehogApallo: -looks at Eclipse-3:21Flametfh((FORESHADOWING))♪ Nothing suits TDIfan83 like a suit! ♪ 3:22BoombombBoom: *Turns around and walks away* See ya..3:23Sonicstar3000bort smipsin: i carumbe3:23Apallo The Hedgehog((-sighs-3:23Flametfh((Time skip to next day))3:23Apallo The HedgehogEclipse: -goes to see his Children and plays with them-3:23Boombombbort smipsinCya TDIfan83. ): ♪ Nothing suits CrymsonShokwave like a suit! ♪ 3:24BoombombBoom: *Wakes up in his bed, wearing a white tank top and shorts, holding onto the sheath that lay on his bedside table*3:24Flametfh((Morning now?))3:24Boombomb((Yeah))3:24EcruosofCharisma((Yup.))3:24FlametfhMorning comes, It's a dark and dull day, Fitting of the mood.3:25Apallo The HedgehogEclipse: -takes them to where he now lives, right beside boom's home-3:25EcruosofCharismaEienoo: at Apallo's door, knocks.3:26Apallo The HedgehogApallo: -opens his door- First. How did you get up here in the sky?3:26FlametfhHonoo: *Sighs and lays in bed&3:26EcruosofCharismaEienoo: Apallo dead in the face, looking almost absolutely pissed off. YOU KILLED HIM! YOU MURDERED HIM, DIDN'T YOU?!3:26Flametfh((Actually I think Honoo was more to blame than Apallo.))3:27EcruosofCharisma(Eienoo is like, Ecruos' 8 year old son.)3:27Apallo The HedgehogApallo: Your father went beserk. And I tried to knock him out3:27EcruosofCharismaEienoo: on Apallo's chest, he isn't very strong. YOU LIAR! YOU KILLED MY DADDY!3:28Apallo The HedgehogApallo: I MIGHT HAVE KILLED HIM BUT I DIDNT WANT TOCya CrymsonShokwave. ): 3:29EcruosofCharismaEienoo: YOU DIDN'T TRY TO KNOCK HIM OUT, YOU PUNCHED HIM THROUGH HIS STOMACH, YOU LIAR! on his chest again, seemingly crying and pissed off at the same time.3:29BoombombBoom: *slowly sits up and looks at the sword*Boom: ...Ecruos, I'm sorry...3:29Apallo The HedgehogApallo: Your father was going mad. And he was going into a beserk state. I couldnt do anything but punch him. I wasent even at full power when I did.3:30FlametfhHonoo: *Suddenly Appears near Eienoo and Apallo* I don't think Apallo is to blame.3:30EcruosofCharismaEienoo: up, and looks at Honoo, crying. S-SHUT UP, YOU JERK!3:31FlametfhHonoo: No. Apallo atleast regrets it...I...I feel nothing.3:31Apallo The HedgehogDana: -throws a rock at Eienoo- Leave Papa Alone!3:32EcruosofCharismaEienoo: the rock, midair and chucks it right back at her. NO, YOU BIG FAT BULLYFACE! >:'c3:32BoombombBoom: *walks into Apallo's house* I.. *See's everything*3:32Sonicstar3000James: *walking around*3:32BoombombBoom: Eienoo...3:32EcruosofCharismaEienoo: Gasp. Boom and stops, standing up right.3:33BoombombBoom: Come here... Eienoo..3:33EcruosofCharismaEienoo: Yes, Uncle Boom..? over to Boom, curious.3:33FlametfhHonoo: *Blank Expression*3:33BoombombBoom: Is this about daddy..?3:33EcruosofCharismaEienoo: nod.Eienoo: Yes, Uncle Boom...3:34Sonicstar3000James: *sits down somewhere*3:34Apallo The HedgehogDana: -crying- Daddddy He hurt me3:35RayxCreamMakerLuntar: (walks by, silently)3:35Apallo The HedgehogApallo: -picks her up and kisses her forhead- Im sorry.....3:35Sonicstar3000James: *notices Luntar* !!3:35EcruosofCharisma(Lol. Bullyface. That's the best 8-year old insult I can think of.)3:35Apallo The Hedgehog((APALLO'S HOUSE IS IN THE SKY))3:35Sonicstar3000James: ...Feels like...3:35FlametfhHonoo: *Sighs and mutters to self* Why don't I feel sad...3:35RayxCreamMakerLuntar:....?3:36Sonicstar3000James: You're in the Yiao Tribe... Aren't you?3:36Apallo The Hedgehog(( Apallo's_Sky_Castle ))3:36BoombombBoom: *opens his arms slightly* ...3:36MaverickHunterSigma(...Screw it, I gotta use Ciel soon.)3:36Apallo The HedgehogApallo: everyone..Diana wants to speak to you all about this....3:36RayxCreamMakerLuntar: So....you know of my clan....3:37Apallo The HedgehogApallo: everyone..Diana wants to speak to you all about this....Apallo: It seems....she knows why We went beserk3:37BoombombBoom: *Has sheath and sword by his belt*3:37Sonicstar3000James: One of best friends happens to be a part of it...3:37EcruosofCharismaEienoo: knows what it means, as his eyes fill with tears.Eienoo: Boom, crying his lungs out.3:37FlametfhHonoo: *Eyes glow purple for a second they go blue again.*3:37RayxCreamMakerLuntar:....(looks into his eyes) Intresting....3:37BoombombBoom: *He lifts Eienoo up* It's okay, it's okay.3:37Apallo The HedgehogDana: Eienoo...im sorry -wants a hug-3:38Sonicstar3000James: I'm guessing you've noticed the gleam... haven't you.3:38EcruosofCharismaEienoo: Dana. LEAVE ME ALONE! I WANT MY UNCLE BOOM!3:38Apallo The HedgehogDiana: -on the intercom- Everyone! Get to the Basement!3:38Boombombhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-fa0BrN5Ldg plays3:38FlametfhHonoo: Hm...?3:38MaverickHunterSigma(FFFF--)3:38Apallo The HedgehogDana: --sniffles and hugs him anyway-3:38BoombombBoom: Ssssshshshsshshhh.... *puts Eienoo's head into his shoulder*3:39Apallo The HedgehogDana: Wana play with my toys?3:39RayxCreamMakerLuntar: I have a useless son....who uses my sword I left at that harlot's place....3:39EcruosofCharismaEienoo: Uncle Boom, get this weird girl away from me..3:39Sonicstar3000James: ...Don't talk about...3:39MaverickHunterSigmaCiel: *Walking up to them, her heels can be heard clacking on the pavement*3:39EcruosofCharismaEienoo: I don't like girls, they have cooties..3:39BoombombBoom: Dana, Eienoo is sad right now... Go see your daddy...3:39Apallo The HedgehogDiana: -has the Living room move downwards into the Basement Lab-3:40FlametfhHonoo: *Looks confused*3:40Apallo The HedgehogDana: -walks back to Apallo and plays with her Toy Sword-3:40RayxCreamMakerLuntar:....Hmph. (unsheeves sword)3:40EcruosofCharismaEienoo: his lungs out on Boom's shoulder. I--Choke.Want--Choke. My daddy..cries again.3:41Apallo The Hedgehog-the room stops on the Basement Floor and Diana Walks towards the group in her lab coat-3:41FlametfhHonoo: ...3:41Apallo The HedgehogDiana: Gentlemen..3:41BoombombBoom: *Stands up*3:41Sonicstar3000James: Just you hold still. *swings his saber* I'll cleanse you of your sins, all of them.3:41Apallo The HedgehogDiana: Boom is it ok for him to go play? Because this...might be hard for the little guy to take.3:42MaverickHunterSigmaCiel: *Her footsteps come to a stop next to Boom*3:42EcruosofCharismaEienoo: I-I can handle it..3:42MaverickHunterSigmaCiel: I heard about what happened... I'm sorry...3:42Apallo The HedgehogDiana: Alright Little guy. And everyone look at the Big Screen3:42FlametfhHonoo: What is this?3:42RayxCreamMakerLuntar: (blocks effortlessly)3:43Sonicstar3000James: !!3:43Apallo The Hedgehog-a Structure of Ecruos's body is placed on it with his nervous system shown-3:43FlametfhHonoo: *Blank expression*3:43RayxCreamMakerLuntar: Pathetic. (slashes)3:44Sonicstar3000James: Acck! *flies back* Tch... Only his dad would be able to fight that effortlessly...3:44BoombombBoom: *Walks out with Eienoo and Ciel* It... It's fine.3:44Sonicstar3000emphasis on his I just forgot that3:44Apallo The HedgehogDiana: This is Ecruos' Normal Body right before he went beserk. When he got angry at Boom. Something in his body awoken and took control of it. -changes the screen to a Purple Body with black vains on it all going to his brain- As you can see here. This is when he went crazy.3:45RayxCreamMakerLuntar: Tch!3:45FlametfhHonoo: Oh...I see.3:45EcruosofCharisma(I just forgot that I was misspelling Eienno's name wrong, and accidently spelled it Eienoo.) 3:45Sonicstar3000James: That's right... I know exactly who you are...James: Father of Joseph.3:45Apallo The HedgehogDiana: HEY! STOP FIGHTING I PAID ALOT OF RINGS FOR THIS EQUIPMENT!3:45Sonicstar3000*dun dun dun*♪ Nothing suits CrymsonShokwave like a suit! ♪ 3:46MaverickHunterSigma(Hey Crym.)3:46RayxCreamMakerLuntar: If you are my son's friend...then I have no heir to speak of...3:46FlametfhHonoo: *Eyes glow purple*3:46Apallo The Hedgehog((we are at apallo's house))3:46RayxCreamMakerJoseph: 9runs by) James!3:46BoombombBoom: *Walks home* Eienoo...3:46EcruosofCharisma*Eienno.3:46RayxCreamMakerLuntar:....?3:46Boombombdid i spell it wrong3:46Sonicstar3000James: Joseph..!3:46EcruosofCharismaEienno: Yes, Uncle Boom..?3:46RayxCreamMakerJoseph: What did you do to him?! 3:46Sonicstar3000James: This is-3:47CrymsonShokwave((Heys guys, Boom, the drawing is halfway done)3:47EcruosofCharismaLuntar: No, this is Patrick.jk3:47Apallo The HedgehogDiana: -sighs-3:47Boombomb(Awesome!)3:47Apallo The HedgehogApallo: -left-3:47MaverickHunterSigma(ouo)3:47RayxCreamMakerLuntar: (looks at him).....so...you are my so called living heir....3:47FlametfhHonoo: ...3:47RayxCreamMakerJoseph: Huh?3:47Apallo The Hedgehog((Guys um...went We just at Apallo's castle???))3:47CrymsonShokwave((All there.is left is to.darken the lines and.color :3))3:47BoombombEcruos PM3:47MaverickHunterSigmaCiel: *Standing there, nervously running her fingers through her hair*3:48Boombombhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-fa0BrN5Ldg playsBoom: Where's your mom?3:48Apallo The Hedgehog???: -crawls around watching boom snickering and licking his lips-3:48Sonicstar3000Boombomb http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-fa0BrN5Ldg playsvery relevant to Gurahk and I's plot3:49EcruosofCharismaEienno: She's in another continent with my sisters..3:49RayxCreamMakerLuntar: You bring stain to our clan....befriending weaklings makes you just as weak as them....Joseph: Wha-?3:49Boombomb*poop stain3:49Sonicstar3000James: ...3:49RayxCreamMakerboomno3:49Boombombsorry*crap stainbetter?jk3:50RayxCreamMakerJoseph: You don't know him enough!3:50MaverickHunterSigmaCiel: *She kneels down, hugging Eienno*3:50BoombombBoom: ...3:50Apallo The Hedgehog-the shadow follows boom and appears in frount of him in the form of Apallo but with no pupils and his iris was yellow-3:50BoombombBoom: Then.. I guess you'll stay here for now...3:50FlametfhHonoo: ...3:50Apallo The HedgehogApallo?: ...................3:50EcruosofCharismaEienno: Hi Aunt Ciel.. back.3:51RayxCreamMakerLuntar: I don't need to. And I have no need for weak children....I'll simply find a new one....(casually walks away)Joseph:......dad?3:51Sonicstar3000James: I...3:51Apallo The Hedgehog((introducing Anti Apallo))3:51Sonicstar3000James: This is y fault.*my3:51MaverickHunterSigmaCiel: *She tries to comfort him, but soon grows uneasy upon the appearance of this... being*3:51BoombombBoom: Is.. is that okay with you, Eienno..?3:51Apallo The HedgehogApallo ?: -slowly walks closer to the group-3:51RayxCreamMakerJoseph:....no it isn't. I'm just a bad son, I guess.3:52FlametfhHonoo: *Ear Twitches* Something's off...3:52Sonicstar3000James: ... *smacks Joseph*3:52EcruosofCharismaEienno: Mmhm, that's okay....Apallo getting closer and looks at Aunt Ciel. Aunt Ciel, do you feel that..?3:52MaverickHunterSigmaCiel: *Nodding slowly*3:52Apallo The HedgehogApallo ?: greeeeheheehehehe..Boombomb.....3:52MaverickHunterSigmaCiel: Boom, what do I do?! *Looking for a course of action*3:52BoombombBoom: *Unsheathes the sword* !!!Boom: *Does a quick turnaround and attempts to slash Apallo's chest*3:53FlametfhHonoo: *Steps back* STATE YOUR NAME! *Eyes glow purple*3:53Apallo The HedgehogApallo: -grins-3:54EcruosofCharisma*Apallo?3:54RayxCreamMakerJospeh: UGH!! Huh-?3:54Sonicstar3000James: Don't even THINK such things!!3:54RayxCreamMakerJoseph: But-3:54Sonicstar3000James: You have a mother at home, waiting for you...3:54Apallo The Hedgehoghttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z2mgTXRnEh4 Plays3:55BoombombBoom: *Lunges forward* I'm not good with a sword but-- Ecruos is.3:55FlametfhHonoo: *Gets in a fighting stance*3:55Apallo The HedgehogApallo?: DROWN IN DARKNESS!3:55RayxCreamMakerJoseph:....3:55Sonicstar3000James: You can't just throw yourself away, not even your self-esteem.3:55FlametfhHonoo: *Casts a barrier*3:55Boombombi gtg in a few.3:55RayxCreamMakerJospeh: James...3:55Boombombcan we continue this tomorrow.3:55EcruosofCharismaYeah, sure.3:55RayxCreamMakersure....3:55Boombombgoodbut keep going3:55Apallo The HedgehogApallo?: -grabs Ciel and Covers her in darkness3:55Boombombuntil i have to go3:55Apallo The Hedgehog((ok))3:55Sonicstar3000James: At least... *starts to bubble up tears* ...you know what it's like to have parents... *runs away*3:55Apallo The HedgehogApallo?: Just...You...and me....3:56EcruosofCharismaEienno: back Apallo?.3:56FlametfhHonoo: *Casts a spell* Oh Glimmering light of redemtion...3:56RayxCreamMakerJoseph: James, Wait! (tries to follow)3:56BoombombBoom: *Fights like Ecruos used to*3:56MaverickHunterSigmaCiel: *Her eyes widen*3:56EcruosofCharismaEienno: LEAVE MY AUNT CIEL ALONE!3:56FlametfhHonoo: PRISM SWORD! *A sword made of light falls on Apallo?*3:56BoombombBoom: *Somewhat good with a sword for /some reason/*3:56EcruosofCharismaEienno: out a small dagger from his pocket.3:56Apallo The HedgehogApallo?: Foolish Mortal Child. I am made out of darkness the purest of All Darkness -tries to pull him in-3:56Sonicstar3000James: *continues to run, looking back once and then looking forward to cover his eyes in order to stop the tears from flowing*3:56Apallo The Hedgehoghttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5exZQ0oGW6c plays3:57BoombombBoom: Ciel!3:57MaverickHunterSigmaCiel: *She panicks, trying to reach out for someone*3:57EcruosofCharismaEienno: the dagger at Apallo?'s forehead.3:57FlametfhHonoo: *Dives at Apallo?* FOXHOUND! *Trips over* OUCH! *Lands on Apallo?*3:57RayxCreamMakerJoseph: (following)3:57Sonicstar3000James: *stops and simply stands still*3:57EcruosofCharismaEienno: onto Ciel, before feeling a tug.3:58BoombombBoom: !?3:58EcruosofCharismaCiel feels a grab, tugging her backwards.3:58Apallo The HedgehogApallo?: Heh... this child's fate is darkness....-begins to pull Eienoo towards him-3:59MaverickHunterSigmaCiel: *She screams, trying to get Eienno to let go*